1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating pump.
2. Related Background Art
A reciprocating pump in which a reciprocating member reciprocates, so as to perform a pumping action, thereby sucking/discharging a liquid into/from a manifold has conventionally been known. This reciprocating pump is a pump in which the reciprocating member reciprocates, so that the liquid is sucked from the outside when a pump chamber formed within the manifold is depressurized, whereas the liquid is discharged to the outside when the pump chamber is pressurized. Since the pumping action is thus realized by pressure changes in the pump chamber, the pump chamber is liquid-tightly sealed with a seal packing or O-ring (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-162646